


The Blushing Game

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Karaoke, Kissing, Kuroo sings, M/M, Post-Graduation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: The captain squad gets together occasionally, and when they do, they love playing a game with Daichi to get him all flustered. But the Nekoma captain is by far the most effective and there are reasons. These friends know a bit about each other, but tonight they are going to learn a lot more.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 211





	The Blushing Game

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fluff in my head for days, so I guess I need to get it out and share it with you all. There might be a couple unpopular takes with characters, but I hope you enjoy regardless. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And because I can't stop myself, here's Kuroo's karaoke song [James Dean - The Wrecks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hq96Dtj8SM8)

Daichi was laughing so hard that he was mopping tears off of his face. The captain squad got together infrequently, but each time they did, they never failed make a hell of a night of it. Tonight, all the usuals were present, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo, with the couple of vice captains they could usually rope into going as well, Sugawara and Iwaizumi. It was usually just the six of them, with the other vice captains preferring to keep to themselves. Tonight had been particularly rowdy since they had all just graduated a couple weeks ago. 

They'd decided via their group chat to avoid the discussion of what they were doing next. It was too much pressure and what they were forced to talk about with literally everyone else in their lives, so they made the conscious decision to avoid that topic and just have fun. Since it had been Oikawa's turn to choose their outing, they had of course ended up at the karaoke place. Not that they didn't end up there most of the time anyway.

Oikawa had just dramatically serenaded Iwaizumi with “You're Just Too Good To Be True,” a fan favorite as they all ended up singing together and courting the stalwart in their midst. The Seijoh boys had been dating for the better part of a year now, so the group leaned heavily on their dichotomous relationship for much of their ribbing. Everyone constantly made fun of Daichi and Suga too, to which they rolled their eyes and occasionally played along. He felt lucky that his best friend wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that he and so many of their friends were gay. A lot of guys wouldn't have been, but Suga was unfazed by all of it, comfortable in his own skin and with all the people around him, forever supportive and understanding. He was Daichi's pillar and they had been best friends since elementary school. He was fairly sure he wouldn't have made it through high school without him. 

The six of them were crammed in one of the small rooms, cozy, but perfect for their constant pushing, teasing, and general roughhousing. They got together about once a month like this and Daichi looked forward to it more than most things going on in his life. He snuck a glance across the table to the Nekoma team captain. Yeah, there was another reason too, and it wasn't just the camaraderie. 

Kuroo picked up the microphone and stood up, his loose black t-shirt falling over his acid wash skinny jeans. He placed one black boot on the table between them, leaning forward and grinning in that way that made Daichi's chest feel tight. 

“I think it's time for our favorite game, gentlemen.” Kuroo cocked his head, one sharp golden eye falling on Daichi and he felt his face start to heat. Crap. This always happened when they did karaoke. It was actually Suga's fault. On one outing, he'd bet the group a round of takoyaki that he could make Daichi blush. Considering their long history, Daichi hadn't been worried. Suga was a good looking guy and all, but their friendship had never moved beyond that, even for Daichi. The boys had gone nuts, the unflappable Karasuno captain being as straight-laced as anyone.

Boy, had he been a fool to accept. The group had even raised the stakes, ruling that no songs about sex or seduction were allowed and that no touching could take place. Daichi had never been so sure of himself. 

Then, his silver-haired friend had started up “Fire” by Barnes Courtney, and proceeded to basically do a dyanmic strip tease that had the other four howling and Daichi seeing his friend in an entirely new and uncomfortable light. His very straight friend. Who could apparently put on the charm on command and bring the wolves out in force. Daichi had ended the night tomato-red and pitching in for the mountain of takoyaki owed his surprising best friend. 

The next time they had gotten together, they had joyously decided on the karaoke joint again. This time, it had been the enigmatic Kuroo who had bet the room a box of pocky each that he could make Daichi blush. They had eagerly taken the bet, though he had been much more hesitant as he looked over the cunning Nekoma captain. It had suddenly come into sharp focus just how ridiculously attractive he was. Sure, he'd noticed, but they had been rivals with barely any exposure to one another, and he hung around his vice captain enough to make Daichi unsure if there wasn't an established relationship there. He'd barely given him a thought until until the smooth ruffian was sitting before him in the cramped karaoke room with all of his attentions turned toward Daichi. 

Then, the bastard had gotten up and sung a rousing rendition of “Somebody Told Me” by The Killers while basically eye-fucking him the whole time and running his hands all over himself. Daichi had lost. Badly. And not just the game, but also his mind. Kuroo couldn't have rooted himself more firmly in Daichi's heart if he'd fired a damn arrow at him. The games, the training camps, and these outings, Daichi couldn't stop looking at him. 

Suga had suggested he just bite the bullet and ask him out. He'd decided the risk was too great. If he did that and Kuroo rejected him, then it would mess up the whole dynamic for the group. He'd hate to be the reason they all stopped getting together. And since this was the only time he got to see Kuroo nowadays, it would mean sacrificing all his chances to look at him, to listen to his smooth voice and watch his graceful movements. To have that damnable Cheshire grin leveled his way. 

Daichi always lost this game, no matter who was in the spotlight. However, if it was Kuroo, it was the combination of an indefensible thrill and fire-laced nerves strung with guilt and embarrassment. 

“Kuroo-san, he's literally already blushing and you haven't even started a song,” Iwaizumi complained and Daichi threw a hand over his face. Suga was giggling uncontrollably, fanning Daichi.

“No, no! He can do it! I believe in you, Dai-san!” his best friend cheered and Daichi just shook his head. He knew he was mainly doing it because he knew how much Daichi wanted Kuroo to proceed. It was both unfair and extremely appreciated. 

“Why do you guys do this to me? You know I fail. Every. Time. No matter which one of you it is, no matter what you sing, I might as well be a blooming freaking flower, okay.” They were all laughing uproariously, tears streaming down Bokuto's face, as Oikawa leaned forward and took his hand.

“Oh sweet princess Daichi, you must remain strong in the face of the villainous Tetsu-chan! Your maiden honor is on the line!” He didn't even make it all the way through his sentence before breaking down into shoulder-shaking laughter and Daichi was chuckling right along with them.

“Fine, fine! But he has to make me redder than I am now! That's the deal!” As his gaze fell upon Kuroo, the wide grin spreading across the other boy's face, he realized that was a challenge he probably shouldn't have set.

“Bokuto, clear off the table,” Kuroo told his exuberant friend, turning to make his music selection as Bokuto jumped to his feet, moving bowls, glasses, and wallets off the low table that sat in the center of L-shaped booth. The other boys scooted away from Daichi, leaving him feeling terribly exposed. Kuroo shrugged on his short leather jacket and hit play, the guitar riff leaping into the small room and the other four cheered for him as he turned his back on the group, shoulders bouncing with the beat. The Nekoma captain turned his face to the side, one sharp golden eye fixed on Daichi as he lifted the microphone to his mouth.

_“Imagine for a minute, you get up in the morning, and get what you want.” _He bit his lip and tilted his head, swiveling his hips and Daichi swallowed hard. The rest of the group burst into a raucous 'Oooh!' with even Iwaizumi getting into the production. Kuroo spun around, yanking one side of his leather jacket out and away from his chest. God, he was so freaking cool. Don't think about it. It's just a game. He's not really putting on the show for you. Except, that he was, regardless of intent, and Daichi leaned back against the booth, palms flat on the seat.__

_“You look good in the mirror, your shirt is full of money, you're getting it on.” _He brought his free hand up through his mess of black bangs, a completely sinful expression painted across his face. This had been a bad idea. He'd barely begun and already Daichi felt his face heating under the scrutiny of that honeyed gaze. A boot landed on the table top with a thud.__

____

____

_“Imagine being shallow, thinner than a shadow, thicker than wood.” _He stepped up onto the table, bending at the waist toward Daichi, pinning him with that confident stare.__

____

____

_“Imagine for a minute, the way that I'd be living, if only I could.” _Then, he dropped to his knees on the table, leaned back, the microphone turned upside-down like he was a rock star. To Daichi, he might as well have been.__

____

____

_“I'm no, James Dean! Heartthrob, daydream. Bad hair, black jeans, not cool, it suits me.” _He ran a hand down the front of him, from his collarbone almost to his knee and Daichi clamped his mouth shut, nearly salivating at the display. Kuroo snapped the jacket back from his shoulders and the boys let out another exclamation as Daichi ran his palms against his pants, trying to dry the sweat from them. He was pretty sure he'd already lost, but no one called it out yet, so Kuroo kept going.__

____

____

_“Girls won't, date me, guys all, hate me. Guess that, must mean, I'm no James Dean!” _Then, he ran a thumb across his bottom lip and winked at Daichi. The Karasuno captain's heart stuttered in his chest, an honest sliver of arousal beginning to constrict inside of him. Oh no, this was bad. Really bad. If his body started to respond, he would need to shut this down. But he wanted it to keep going, loved being the target of Kuroo's heavy flirtation. He looked away for a moment to regain his bearing, but a snap from Kuroo's fingers brought him back. He was now crouched on all fours on the table, smirking with the knowledge of his impending victory.__

____

____

_“I got into Nervana, and smoking marijuana, my first year in school. But you don't really wanna get busted by your mama, if you wanna stay cool.” _His eyes shifted over to the three friends clutching each other to Daichi's left, pointing at them, and Daichi let out a heavy breath of relief.__

____

____

_“She burst into the party, hadn't hardly started, she was looking crazed!”_ He swiveled his head over to look at Suga to Daichi's right, his friend's legs curled under him and a hand over his mouth. _“She took away my joint and, said Nick, I'm disappointed, is that how you were raised!”_

_____ _

_____ _

Kuroo spun on the table, one long leg shooting out to land against the back of the booth, right next to Daichi. His other boot landed on the seat edge at his opposite knee and he gasped as Kuroo raked his gaze along him in the most devastating hungry expression he'd ever seen. He felt like a ball of tense muscle. Kuroo's voice dropped low and sultry.

_“I'm no James Dean, heartthrob, daydream,”_ he lifted that dangerous free hand to the bottom hem of his t-shirt and started pushing it up, a hint of pale flesh peeking from under it that drew Daichi's eyes like a homing beacon. _“Bad hair, black jeans, I'm not cool, it suits me.”_

_____ _

_____ _

As he pushed it up further, revealing tantalizing lean muscle, Daichi saw curving black lines arcing over his ribs and abdomen and he felt his stomach flip from the alluring sight. Oikawa fell out of the booth, grabbing onto Kuroo and pulling off the table in a flail of limbs. Daichi tried to grab Kuroo's leg to steady him, merely managing to torque him strangely as he fell. He let out an 'ah!' and Daichi let him go, but Oikawa was already on him.

“What the fuck is that! Show it to me, right now!” He grabbed Kuroo's shirt and shoved it up, revealing a spiraling geometric tattoo that ran from below his waistline, curved up his side, and ended just below his nipple. Daichi grabbed his own hair, committing the sight to memory, absolutely and unabashedly sure he would need to recall it later. For reasons. 

“God dammit, Oikawa!” Kuroo shoved his shirt down, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks, as even Iwaizumi stared down at him with shock and no small amount of interest.

“Holy shit. Could you get any hotter? Just stop it. Stop it or Iwa-chan and I are going to kidnap you and build a sex dungeon to keep you in.” Oikawa's face was fierce and he shoved Kuroo against the floor.

“We won't do that,” Iwaizumi whispered but his eyes were still glued to Kuroo's now covered torso. Suga was howling with laughter and Bokuto was trying to extricate Oikawa from his best friend. Kuroo looked up at Daichi and grinned, pointing at him.

“I still win. Look at him. He's about to combust.” Daichi threw a hand over his face. It was true. He was about to combust. The amount of internal screaming happening inside of him was deafening. They were all laughing but for a moment it just felt...painful.

“No. Disqualified. You touched him,” Oikawa replied, but Bokuto clamped down on his sides, activating his terribly ticklish ribs so that the Seijoh captain nearly collapsed on the floor. 

“He only touched him because you tackled him, you perv!” Bokuto yelled at him. Kuroo's leg was still resting on Daichi's knee, his jeans tight and Daichi pulled away his treacherous hand which had perched upon it. 

“Suga-chan, one of these days, I'm going to steal him from you,” Kuroo said to Daichi's best friend, making him blush all the harder. Suga looked at him slyly. 

“I feel like you just did. I might have to kill you now.” The two of them chuckled at each other, but Daichi couldn't shake the burning in his chest. Suga's phone went off with a little Mario koopa sound and he broke into a brilliant smile. 

“Oh hey! My girlfriend is back! I gotta run guys, but I'll see you later. Don't be too good tonight, Dai-san!” He grabbed his wallet and keys from the pile and sped out of the little room. Daichi smiled after him. He and Misaki-san were incredibly cute together and he always got excited and nervous to see her, even though they'd been dating for a couple months now. 

He realized that the room had gone quiet and turned to look at his four friends, who blinked at him in confusion. Her quirked his eyebrows at them.

“What?”

“I'm sorry, his what now?” Oikawa asked, his expression tight. 

“His...girlfriend? I guess maybe we didn't talk about her last time we hung out. Sorry. She's great, a really good fit for Suga...” they were gaping at him and he trailed off. Bokuto's gaze flicked over to Kuroo. Iwaizumi leaned forward.

“Sawamura-san, aren't you dating Sugawara-san?” 

Daichi laughed. He expected the others to laugh too, but no one did. They just kept looking at him like he had slapped them.

“Uh, no, no. Suga's straight. It was always just a joke. Wait, are you serious? Did you really think we were dating?” He looked around the at the group and caught Kuroo scowling at him.

“Yeah. Of course we did, you idiot. So, you were never dating him? You guys hang out all the time.” Kuroo's voice was edged, annoyance heavy in his tone and Daichi flinched back from him.

“N-no. We were never-”

“Kuroo!” Bokuto said sharply, his expressive eyebrows drawn deep in a frown, “You and Kenma hang out all the time, and you've never dated. We've never dated. It's not that weird.” Kuroo looked away from him and made a 'tch' sound, his teeth gritted. Bokuto stood up, still holding Oikawa's arm in his meaty grip. 

“Iwa-kun, Oi-kun, come get more soup with me.” He pulled Oikawa along, the vain captain fighting him a little, but Iwaizumi shoved him along as well. The door clicked shut behind them and Daichi was left alone with Kuroo. The Nekoma captain emanated frustration as he blew out a heavy breath and got to his feet from where he had been sprawled on the floor. The music on the T.V. finally fell to a close. 

“Ah, I'm sorry. I thought you guys knew.” Daichi felt so awkward. He couldn't figure out why Kuroo seemed so upset about it. Did he think they'd lied? No one had ever actually asked either of them. And Daichi really had wondered if he'd been dating Kenma, so it wasn't like their dating lives were all general knowledge.

“So, you're not seeing anyone then? And you...you like guys right?” Kuroo's golden eye flickered to Daichi and he looked...nervous. 

“Uh, yeah, I'm tragically single. And I'm surprised you would ask that second question given that you guys have literally made a game out of flirting with me to get a reaction. That is, in fact, the whole reason for the blushing.” Daichi gestured toward his face and a smile finally cracked through Kuroo's scowl. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, almost self-consciously. He glanced toward the door. 

“Sa'amura-san...” Kuroo sat down heavily next to him, his hands fiddling with the zipper tab on his jacket. 

“Y-yeah?” He flinched at his stutter, hating how nervous he suddenly felt. Kuroo's thigh was pressed against his and his weird lack of his usual confidence was shaking Daichi apart. 

“Did you like my tattoo?” Kuroo looked at him from under his dark lashes, his cheeks dusted in pink. Remembering the alluring pattern that caressed his torso, Daichi felt his own face heat anew. 

“I...yeah. Yeah, it's really...uh, nice.” Oh god, he had no idea what to say, because he was pretty sure that he couldn't just say that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in person and he was using at least 75% of his brain power to suppress a physical reaction at just the memory of the damn thing.

Kuroo shifted and Daichi looked away. As Kuroo's shadow fell across him, he looked up and sucked in his breath as panic and exhilaration shot through him like a bolt of lightning. Kuroo swung a leg over Daichi, straddling his lap, his face serene but a red tint still settled across his features. Daichi couldn't breathe. His heart threatened to burst from his chest as he inhaled and the scent of Kuroo's cologne filled his entire being. This couldn't really be happening, could it?

Daichi's hands were frozen in the air on either side of the Nekoma captain and Daichi was too afraid to move, his eyes now locked on the crooked smile so temptingly close to him. 

“You sure?” Kuroo asked him, his voice low, barely above a whisper in the electric space between them. “Maybe, you need to see it again?” Daichi's breath hitched, Kuroo's weight against his thighs driving the pounding pulse within his veins to greater heights. Kuroo gave out a low chuckle.

“Oh, now you're really blushing, Sa'amura.” He leaned in just a little, enough for a raging flood of desire to leap within Daichi, making his lips almost tingle in desperate anticipation. Kuroo glided his fingers, feather light, from Daichi's exposed elbows down his forearms and to his wrists, where he gripped them gently. 

“W-what are you doing?” Daichi asked, completely breathless.

“Something I've wanted to do for the better part of a year, but didn't think I was allowed.” As Kuroo's eyes met his, dark with intent, he placed Daichi's hands against his waist. “But, since you're not seeing anyone, and I've seen the way you look at me, I think you should know that you can touch me. Here,” he slowly, agonizingly pulled his hands up and to the front of his chest. The fabric of his shirt was thin and soft and through it Daichi could feel every curve of his muscles, could feel the heat from his skin. It was too dreamlike to react so he just let Kuroo lead his hands up over his hard body, relishing the feel of him. “Or here.” 

He pushed his hands up over his shoulders and to his neck. The second Daichi's skin met his at his beautiful throat, it was like his brain finally caught up and he cupped the nape of Kuroo's neck, sitting up and closing the distance between them. His nose brushed against Kuroo, their breath mingling in the charged inches between their mouths, but he hesitated. Kuroo just smiled and hummed.

“Hmm, yeah, even here. Anywhere you want. As long as you want to.” Kuroo's words fell against him like a drug, and he forgot where they were and what had brought them to this point. The searing impact of his permission propelled him forward, slotting his mouth against the other boy's and finally, finally tasting him. He slipped one arm under Kuroo's jacket and around his waist, pressing him against his chest and Kuroo's hands raked through his hair and along his shoulders. When the Nekoma captain hummed in satisfaction, slipping his tongue into Daichi's mouth, he felt his whole body flush hot. He melted into him, letting the feeling of his mouth and body take all of Daichi's focus.

After far too short a time entangled as they were, Kuroo pulled back. The blush across his pale face was so radiant that for the first time, Daichi actually understood, or hoped he understood, why they all played the game with him. His fingertips ran along Kuroo's jawline of their own accord, reveling in the feel of his heated skin.

“They'll be back soon. We should probably...will you, will you let me take you out, Sawamura-san? I've wanted to for so long-”

“Yes,” he interrupted, hardly believing the husky words could be coming from the mouth of the guy he'd been crushing on for so long now. “Yes, please. Right now, if you want.” He felt like he might come undone, like maybe this was all a joke and his heart would break forever. Kuroo just laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck, Sa'amura, if you're that game, why didn't you just ask me ages ago? You certainly knew that you were single.” That little tick of annoyance slid back onto Kuroo's features and Daichi's eyebrows shot up?

“Are you joking? Look at you!” He grabbed the edges of the jacket, running his fingers down it as he let his eyes drink in the image of Kuroo before him, seated so lovely on his lap. “How could someone as cool and confident and chill and, and handsome as you want boring old me? I didn't want to confess and ruin everything when you rejected me!” The words poured out of him and straight into the other boy, who brought his hands to Daichi's face, his thumb playing across his bottom lip.

“You fucking idiot.” And then he kissed him again, soft and slow, and it was just as incredible this second time, warm and liquid hope filling him from the contact. 

As Kuroo pulled away again, he also slipped back, off of Daichi's lap. He took out his phone, unlocking it and pulling up the contact screen and handing it over. With shaking fingers, Daichi input his information and handed it back. Kuroo typed out something and he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text that just said 'this is the guy who's taking you out.' A big stupid smile spread across his features and he looked up at the object of his affection. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Kuroo had tilted his head, his demeanor shifted back to cocky and it made Daichi bite his lip.

“Hah, whatever you want to do, sounds like.” Kuroo nodded approvingly at his response and took his seat back across the table, tapping out something on his phone. 

“Sounds like you need to get a better look at my tattoo.” Then he winked and Daichi thought the floor might have dropped out from under him. He leaned forward and pulled his zip up hoodie front pocket forward over where his basketball shorts had begun to give away his feelings about the whole situation. 

Not a moment too soon, as the three other friends came crashing through the door, bowls of miso soup held aloft and balanced precariously as they jostled their way back to the seats. 

“Daichi, you still look like a strawberry. Get a hold of yourself,” Oikawa chided. He coughed, sneaking a glance at Kuroo, but all the rare blush had faded from his cheeks. Because of course it had. 

“Hey Kuroo-kun,” Bokuto said, his eyebrows waggling, “you won the game, but you didn't make a wager. What is it we owe you for so soundly flustering Sawamura?” Daichi couldn't stop himself from looking up at Kuroo, who gave him a sure and sly smirk.

“Don't worry about it. I've got everything I could want.”


End file.
